


How to adopt your dragon

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Valentine 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Klaine Valentine 2016, prompt: 06. Drago (ispirato aquestacosa XD)





	

Il giorno in cui un ragazzo riceve il suo primo drago è speciale – e Blaine Anderson lo sapeva e non sognava altro da quelli che sembravano _secoli_ (nonostante avesse solo sedici anni).

Aveva tempestato i suoi di domande, tormentandoli con foto prese da internet e libri e guide ( _E così stai per avere il tuo primo drago_ , _Il linguaggio segreto dei draghi_ e _Draghi: come sceglierli in base al proprio carattere e stile di vita_ mostravano ormai segni evidenti di tutte le volte che erano stati sfogliati e ogni tanto spuntavano fogli di appunti scaricati dal web o scritti a mano che scivolavano dalle pagine), perché _il suo drago_ doveva assolutamente essere perfetto per lui; aveva immolato la sua paghetta dell’ultimo anno in acquisti, più o meno lucidi, per mettere insieme un perfetto “kit di base” per il giorno felice in cui il suo drago sarebbe arrivato a casa: aveva acquistato una cuccia foderata in tessuto termico e una stufetta elettrica a voltaggio minimo per la stagione fredda (perché i draghi avevano bisogno di un aiuto esterno per la termoregolazione della loro temperatura corporea), anche se segretamente sperava di non usarla perché sognava che il suo drago avrebbe accettato di dormire sul letto con lui; ciotole e una pedana alta su cui posare la cuccia per permettere al drago di svolazzarci su quando desiderava sentirsi in alto; collare e guinzaglio per le passeggiate, giocattoli in osso per mantenere in ordine la dentatura, e una serie di imbarazzanti collarini con bowtie e una piastrina che attendeva solo di essere incisa col nome.

Ne aveva elencati a decine su un quaderno, prendendoli dalla letteratura, dai nomi dei suoi personaggi preferiti dei musical e persino ispirati a quelli degli animali domestici dei suoi idoli dello spettacolo, ma non era ancora riuscito a decidersi.

Era la sola cosa che lo facesse sentire impreparato quando, il mattino del suo sedicesimo compleanno, finì la colazione e venne accompagnato dai suoi genitori all’allevamento prescelto: si era dovuto trattenere a forza dal non saltellare sul sedile posteriore dell’auto come un moccioso durante il viaggio e si era imposto a fatica un atteggiamento da ragazzo grande al momento di scendere dalla macchina.

L’allevamento era un edificio molto simile ad una casa, ma con una larga porzione di giardino recintata come una grande voliera per permettere ai draghi di svolazzare in relativa libertà e tenere le ali in esercizio; i proprietari erano una coppia di mezz’età, Burt e Carole Hummel, e in quel periodo avevano un buon numero di cuccioli in età da adozione.

Blaine venne condotto, assieme ai suoi genitori, attraverso grandi stanze riscaldate in cui i draghi adulti, non più grandi di un cucciolo di cane, sonnecchiavano o mangiucchiavano su trespoli, davanzali e cucce; poi nella nursery, dover persino sua madre non potè trattenere una specie di squittio alla vista dei draghetti, tutti appallottolati su se stessi e tra di loro nelle cucce riscaldate come tanti braccialetti di scaglie, mentre alcuni caracollavano per il pavimento, con le ali da cucciolo ancora a pesare sulla schiena come inutili ingombri. Alla fine giunsero all’area in cui tutti i draghi dell’allevamento, sia gli adulti che i giovani in cerca di famiglia, erano liberi di giocare, dormire o mangiare in giro per la grande stanza disseminata di trespoli, con un’ampia finestra aperta che affacciava sul giardino retato, nel quale potevano divertirsi a svolazzare o a prendere il sole sull’erba o sugli alberi bassi che erano stati inclusi nella “voliera”.

– Bene, eccoci qua – disse l’uomo, rivolto a Blaine – I riproduttori sono quelli con il collare, tutti gli altri sono disponibili per l’adozione.

– Sì, signore – rispose lui, fuori di sé per l’emozione: essendo un allevamento rinomato non c’erano molti esemplari (circa una decina), ma erano abbastanza da lasciare Blaine nella più totale adorazione; i suoi genitori gli lasciarono tempo, riprendendo a discutere degli accordi di vendita, e lui potè studiare gli esemplari come preferiva: ce n’erano che gli si avvicinavano con curiosità, altri che lo ignoravano del tutto, e lui era seriamente in crisi al pensiero di doverne scegliere _solo_ uno.

Poi, mentre osservava un piccoletto che cercava di scalare un trespolo usando le unghie come rampini, si sentì planare qualcosa vicino all’orecchio, tanto che fece un salto indietro: sul davanzale si era appena posato, cercando di darsi un tono nonostante avesse probabilmente sbagliato le manovre di atterraggio, un drago abbastanza minuto, con una lunga e sottile coda squamata, che sembrava molto intento a lisciare con il naso. Forse era la luce, ma Blaine non aveva mai visto un colore così screziato, che sembrava mutare dal verde al grigio all’azzurro a seconda di come la luce colpiva le scaglie; il drago sollevò il muso e gli diede un’occhiata, come se lo stesse considerando, e Blaine pensò che non potesse esisterne uno più carino.

– Mhm, lui? Come si chiama?

Burt gli gettò un’occhiata seria – Lui è Kurt.

– Kurt – ripeté lui, incantato.

– Naturalmente puoi chiamarlo come preferisci – aggiunse Carole – Diamo sempre dei nomi ai nostri draghi perché non ci piace indicarli come _quello_ e _quell’altro_.

– No, Kurt è-è perfetto – disse Blaine.

 

I primi tempi furono difficili: Blaine sapeva che i draghi hanno bisogno di tempo per adattarsi al nuovo habitat e ancor di più alla nuova famiglia, ma allo stesso tempo soffriva al pensiero di non potersene andare in giro con Kurt sulla spalla come accadeva a tutti gli altri proprietari di draghi che conosceva; come se non bastasse, Kurt sembrava detestare sia il collare che il guinzaglio, così che non poteva nemmeno farlo uscire di casa. Aveva fatto diversi tentativi, prima di indovinare la marca giusta di carne di suo gradimento, ma sembrava che il drago non avesse altro interesse che rimanersene in finestra, a sonnecchiare su una pozza di sole, oppure sulla sua cuccia in alto sul trespolo; dopo qualche giorno Blaine, affranto, si era rassegnato ad aspettare.

Aveva ricominciato a dedicarsi allo studio, ad uscire con gli amici, ed era passata giusto una settimana da quando avevano preso Kurt quando si ritrovò in casa un pomeriggio, da solo, ad annoiarsi: era un sentimento che non gli apparteneva e si sedette al pianoforte per scacciarlo, ritrovandosi a cantare a gola spiegata nel giro di mezz’ora, felice che non ci fosse nessuno in casa a pregarlo di abbassare la voce; era giusto intento nella sua personale cover di _Teenager dream_ , quando sobbalzò nel sentire un tonfo sul coperchio del pianoforte: era Kurt. Blaine rimase a fissarlo, mezzo sconvolto, perchè Kurt non era mai uscito dalla sua stanza di sua volontà, e soprattutto perché lo stava – i draghi _possono_ fissare?

– Hai fame?

Il drago sembrò ignorarlo, continuando a fissarlo con insistenza.

– Mhm, ti dà fastidio la musica? Perché penso potrebbe essere un problema.

Kurt si mosse, spazientito, dando una codata al coperchio del pianoforte.

Blaine pigiò a caso i tasti del pianoforte e quello sembrò diventare di colpo attento.

– Oh. Ti... ti piace il suono del pianoforte?

Provò qualche accordo e sì, a giudicare da come il drago si acciambellò, il suono era di suo gradimento.

Quando i signori Anderson tornarono a casa, quella sera, trovarono il figlio che suonava e cantava al pianoforte, con il drago che sembrava fissarlo adorante, appeso sulla spalla come una sciarpa di scaglie iridescenti.


End file.
